pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elektra Wintour
|deathdate= |house=House Wintour House Ferocity (formerly) House Evangelista (formerly) House Abundance (formerly) |occupation=Performer at Show World (formerly) Hostess at Indochine Dominatrix at the Hellfire Club |season=Season One (8 episodes) Season Two (10 episodes) |first=''Pilot'' |last=''In My Heels'' |actor=Dominique Jackson }}Elektra Abundance-Wintour is the former shrewd house mother and reigning champion within the ballrooms. Establishing her name and taking in the newest face Blanca Rodriguez, she develops her own House of Abundance, continuing to show her talents through many categories she and her children walked. Gradually watching as her house collapsed due to financial fallings with her suitor, she sought refuge under the wings of Evangelista. Elektra took on the occupation of a dominatrix in secret, regaining her footing, and re-establishing herself with the House of Wintour, continuing to show out and returning her name and face within the community. Biography Early Life Mothering Blanca In 1982, Elektra watched as ball performers walked for a femme queen category. Out of many of them, she witnessed a young woman walk the category and be ridiculed by the emcee as well as the audience laughing. The two women momentarily share a gaze before Elektra expressed surprise as the woman demand the judges give her a score. Later, with the ball concluding and carrying her grand prize trophy, Elektra encountered the same young woman being verbally insulted by a group of women. She confronts the women, shading them for their appearance and choice of occupation. As she walks away, the woman apologizes for the women's pettiness. Elektra questioned how long ago has she ate, offering to take her to a nearby 24-hour dinner. The two women conversed about the balls, the woman introducing herself as Blanca Rodriguez and stating that she wished to be seen and perfecting her craft for the balls. Elektra asked for the check and informed Blanca that she was taking her under her wing as her mother. Christmas Heist to be added[[Giving and Receiving|1.03 Giving and Receiving]] Reassignment to be added[[Mother's Day|1.05 Mother's Day]] Internal House Conflict To be added[[Acting Up|2.01 Acting Up]] House of Wintour To be added[[Worth It|2.02 Worth It]] Funeral Arrangements To be added[[Never Knew Love Like This Before|2.04 Never Knew Love Like This Before]] Personality Elektra carries a heavy persona alongside her in the ballrooms, casting her image to be a fierce force and a guide for the women of her community. She views herself highly, often overshadowing her own daughters Blanca, Lulu and Candy. Despite her harsh demeanor and reluctance to expose her vulnerability and insecurities, Elektra has expressed moments in which she becomes open with her daughter, especially with Blanca. With the collapse of the House of Abundance, she fell onto Blanca and her house for company and assistance. Relationships Romances *'Dick Ford': During her starting days into her transitioning period, Elektra met and fell in love with a luxury man that found her sexually appealing and provided financial support in his physical absence in New York City. However, their relationship faltered upon her progression to obtain a sex change operation that he had disproved of prior. She is quickly rejected from his life and forced to seek other methods of finanical stability. Friends *'Dr. Gottfried': An apprectice to Elektra's previous physician Dr. Harris, Dr. Gottfried and Elektra shared some vulnerability in her path to sex reassignment surgery. *'Blanca Rodriguez': After witnessing Blanca's early performance at the Ball and Blanca's attempts to stand tall from other trans women outside the Hall, Elektra comes to her aide and, later, provided her a meal. She quickly adopted her, taking her into the House of Abundance and gifting her with tough nurturment, talents for ball competitions and fashion wear. Growing older, however, Elektra disproved of her child's defiance and deviant behavior, pressuring that she owed her for the time put into her development and that she could not challenge her or build her house in the same or similar fashion. Despite this, the two women continue to have a loving, if not antagonistic, mother-daughter relationship with one another. *'Pray Tell': *'Aphrodite Ferocity': Elektra yields mutual respect for Aphrodite, as both women sought to become fully transitioned women in the ballroom scene. Sharing a meal together, Elektra was further motivated to seek her sex change surgery. Despite becoming a member of House Ferocity, she continues to seek no form of malice towards her and willingly shares her accomplishments alongside her in femme queen categories. *'Paul': A client at the Hellfire Club, Elektra regularly roleplays with Paul to entice his sexual fantasies for pay. She, however, expresses disdain for drug use during their session, which is repeatedly overlooked for the money. *'Lulu and Candy Ferocity': Enemies *'Frederica Norman': In solidarity with her daughter, Elektra and her house joined in a collaborative protest to proclaim Frederica's shady dealings and mishandling of Blanca Evangelista's salon. Gallery |-|Promotionals= Pose_elektra.jpg POSE_S2-Poster1.jpg POSE_S2-Poster6.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Pose_houseabundance.jpg POSE_BTS22.jpg POSE_BTS19.jpg POSE_BTS16.jpg POSE_BTS14.jpg POSE_BTS08.jpg POSE BTS25.jpg POSE BTS28.jpg |-|Videos= Pose Season 1 Meet Elektra Teaser FX Pose Season 1 Elektra Walks Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Elektra Teaser FX Pose Season 1-2 The Legendary Elektra FX Quotes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Abundance Category:House Evangelista Category:House Ferocity Category:House Wintour